Chain Brotherly Love
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Setelah mengalami kecelakaan Itachi kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia hanya duduk diam sepanjang hari dan membiarkan Sasuke mengurusnya sampai rela berhenti sekolah. Tapi kegilaan yang semakin pekat, menyebabkan ia melakukan tindakan pelecehan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke. Kakaknya semakin gila dan hilang kendali. /ItaSasu/YaoIncest/OneShoot.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chain Brotherly Love Oneshoot Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : YaoIncest, AU,OOC,Typo(s), Lemon, dll.**

"Kakak waktunya makan.." bujuk Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada kakak sulungnya yang terduduk diam dipojokan kamar. Meletakkan nampan berisi makanan, segelas air mineral, serta beberapa butir obat yang harus diminum sang kakak secara teratur.

Kedua alisnya bertaut menyatu tatkala melihat keadaan kamar kakaknya yang berantakan. Seprai, bantal, guling, dan juga benda-benda lainnya bertebaran diatas lantai. Bahkan gorden kamarnya rusak, setengahnya tergantung dan sebagian lainnya terlihat koyak, seperti dirusak menggunakan gunting.

Sasuke membuang napas lelah. Ia memaklumi keadaan kakaknya yang masih sering mengamuk tiba-tiba. Sejak kecelakaan tragis yang dialami sang kakak, tingkat kejiwaannya sedikit tergganggu. Kecelakaan itu tak hanya membuat Itachi trauma tapi juga membuatnya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Pancaran onyx kelam Sasuke memandangi raut datar Itachi dengan sendu. Diliriknya pergelangan tangan sang kakak yang terluka, seperti tergores sesuatu sampai berdarah. Menghela napas lagi, Sasuke menyentuhnya lalu meniupnya pelan-pelan.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Setiap kali kau terluka aku yang akan merasakan sakitnya," tegur Sasuke pilu. Diraihnya kotak obat-obatan yang sengaja ia taruh dilaci kamar Itachi. Mengambil gulungan perban juga cairan antiseptik untuk membersihkan serta membalut luka kakaknya.

"Bangkitlah kak.. Sampai kapan kau akan terpuruk seperti ini?" diusapnya wajah Itachi dengan sayang. Membantunya berdiri lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

Sasuke meraih piring diatas nampan lalu menyuapkan satu sendok makanan kemulut Itachi. Seperti biasa kakaknya akan makan jika Sasuke menyuapinya. Jujur saja keadaan Itachi menambah sakit dihati si bungsu. Tak hanya kehilangan sosok orangtua tapi ia juga merasa sosok kakaknya perlahan menghilang. Seolah si sulung Uchiha sudah tak memiliki gairah untuk hidup lagi. Dia telah terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah.. Kakak membutuhkan itu." setelah meminumkan obat pada Itachi, Sasuke mengusap sedikit air yang menetes disudut bibir kakaknya. Kemudian bangkit untuk meraih nampan yang isinya telah kosong lalu meletakkannya didapur.

Sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Itachi mencekal lengannya. Spontan saja Sasuke menoleh, merasa terkejut karna setelah beberapa bulan lamanya, Itachi melakukan kontak fisik padanya.

"Kakak?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu duduk kembali ditepian kasur Itachi, "Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu mengalihkan fokus perhatian Itachi padanya. Lamat-lamat Sasuke melihat tangan kakaknya terangkat lalu terjulur untuk menyentuh dirinya. Mengusap wajah serta bibir bawahnya, dan tak lama Itachi menarik tengkuk Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya.

Sasuke pikir Itachi mau memeluknya tapi ternyata dia mencium bibirnya. Mengulumnya seperti permen lalu menjilatnya seperti ice cream. Rasanya geli, dan Sasuke berniat untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun Itachi malah semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Emmph!" tangan mungil Sasuke memukul bahu kakaknya saat merasakan bibirnya digigit lalu tak lama lidahnya menyapu rongga mulutnya dengan agresif, "Ummph!" tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan tangan besar kakaknya menyentuh bagian tersensitif ditubuhnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, memukul pelan bahu Itachi tetapi tetap tak membuat kakaknya melepaskan sentuhannya. Setetes airmata menelusuri wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa mental kakaknya semakin jauh dari kata baik.

Setelah Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke baru bisa bernapas lega. Meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin lalu membersihkan tetesan saliva yang mengalir di dagu. Wajahnya pucat, memikirkan hal yang baru saja dilakukan Itachi terhadapnya. Sasuke tahu itu salah. Mereka adalah saudara, tetapi ia menganggap ciuman itu hanyalah sebatas ciuman antar saudara.

Melirik kearah Itachi yang kembali terdiam dan melamun. Sasuke juga membersihkan saliva didagu kakaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke berbalik untuk melihatnya lagi kemudian tersenyum melihat Itachi yang mulai menutup mata untuk tidur.

Seperginya dirinya dari kamar Itachi, ia tidak menyadari kalau si sulung Uchiha membuka matanya lagi. Menatap pintu dengan ekspresi datar dan kosongnya, lalu perlahan seringainya terpahat seiring dengan tatapan kelamnya berubah tajam dan buas.

...

Seperti biasa Itachi selalu duduk dipojok kamar seraya memeluk lutut kakinya. Bedanya hari ini kamar sang kakak tidak berantakan seperti biasanya. Kali ini terlihat rapi, Itachi pasti lelah mengacak-acak kamarnya setiap hari.

Melangkah pelan sambil menenteng sewadah air didalam baskom, Sasuke juga memegang handuk kecil yang akan digunakan dirinya untuk membersihkan tubuh kakaknya.

Tangan mungil berbalut kulit alabaster itu mulai menyapu wajah tirus Itachi dengan handuk basah. Membersihkan debu yang menempel disana, dan dia juga membersihkan tubuh kakaknya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan piyama Itachi. Sasuke begitu telaten mengurusi kakaknya. Tak hanya merawat, serta memberinya makan. Setiap hari Sasuke jugalah yang memandikannya, menemaninya tidur, jika tengah malam ia mendengar kakaknya menjerit histeris saat mengingat kecelakaan itu lagi.

Sasuke baru berumur 16 tahun, dia bahkan rela berhenti sekolah hanya untuk mengurusi kakaknya. Untung saja harta peninggalan keluarganya cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan serta kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

Sasuke sudah selesai memandikan Itachi, sekarang ia sedang memasangkan kancing piyama kakaknya lagi. Mengusap wajahnya serta merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sasuke tersenyum, berniat untuk bangkit, tetapi lagi-lagi Itachi mencekal lengannya. Sebelum Sasuke menoleh, tubuhnya sudah ditarik paksa sampai terbaring diatas kasur.

Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat Itachi menindih tubuhnya dari atas. Kedua tangannya ditahan dimasing-masing sisi kepala dengan sangat kuat, sebelum ia memberontak. Sasuke merintih pelan, merasa sesak, sakit ditangannya, dan dia menendang-nendang udara dengan gerakan sia-sia.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan? Lepaskan aku kak.." rintihnya, mengerang tertahan saat pergelangan tangannya diremas. Sasuke berjengit kaget saat Itachi mendekati wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Menatapnya intens dengan sorotan dingin yang datar. Kemudian sapuan lidah basah Itachi menyerang lehernya hingga ia bergidik. Kakaknya terus menjilati dirinya seperti anjing.

"Kakak.." protesnya, namun Itachi tidak mendengarkan dirinya dan terus saja menjilati leher adiknya, "Geli kak.. Kau ini kenapa sih?" sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahu Sasuke menegang ketika merasakan hisapan juga gigitan kakaknya pada perpotongan lehernya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Saat ada celah untuk melepaskan diri, Sasuke lekas membalik posisinya. Ia mengusap kissmark yang telah dibuat Itachi dengan wajah memerah lalu menatap kakaknya kebingungan. Merasa tingkah Itachi semakin hari semakin aneh dan menakutinya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, merasakan sentuhan lembut Itachi menyapu wajah pucatnya. Sasuke menepisnya kemudian menahannya dimasing-masing sisi kepala kakaknya.

"Dengarkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku ini adikmu. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku takut, kak. Sekarang istirahatlah.." setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Itachi. Menutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat. Tidak mengetahui raut wajah datar Itachi berubah menyeringai lagi.

...

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya. Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidur. Matanya yang terpejam terlihat gelisah. Tangannya tertahan diatas kepalanya. Sesuatu yang basah menyapu lehernya dengan rangsangan seduktif. Membuatnya mengerang dan langsung terbangun dari mimpinya.

Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga mendapatkan fokus kesadarannya. Sasuke terbelalak. Merasakan kalau apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan yang menakutkan. Ia memergoki kakaknya sedang melakukan pelecehan lagi pada dirinya. Menindihnya dari atas, mencengkeram kedua tangannya diatas kepala, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tajam.

Sasuke membuka sedikit bibirnya, merasa terkejut juga takut. Terlebih piyama yang dipakainya sudah tidak terkancing lagi. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulusnya terekspose sangat jelas ditengah remangnya lampu tidur.

"Ap-apa.. Apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanyanya terbata. Matanya menatap Itachi ngeri. Rahangnya dijilat lagi tapi kali ini disertai hisapan seperti ingin meninggalkan hickey disana, "Kakak! Tolong.. euugh! Lepaskan!" wajah memerahnya terlihat kontras dengan lampu remang.

"Manis.." gumam Itachi pelan, namun tetap terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kau bicara?" sempat terlihat takjub mendengar Itachi yang selama berbulan-bulan menutup rapat bibirnya kini berbicara. Ekspresinya pun sedikit berubah walaupun sangat menakutkan.

"Manis," ulangnya. Lalu menyeringai semakin lebar, "Tubuhmu sangat manis adikku."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Ka-kau ini apa-apaan! Lepaskan!" mendadak ia panik. Memberontak dalam kuncian kakaknya lalu mengerang lagi, saat lidah Itachi menggelidiki lubang pusarnya.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan Itachi menarik paksa celana piyama miliknya beserta celana dalamnya. Melepasnya dengan satu tarikan hingga tubuh menggiurkan tanpa celah adiknya terpampang jelas. Membiarkan piyama bagian atasnya tetap terkait dan membungkus lengan mulus Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Sadarlah.. Aku Sasuke.. Aku adikmu!" suaranya bergetar dalam isak tangisnya, "Kakak.. Kumohon jangan.." ia menggeleng melihat Itachi yang lagi-lagi menindihnya. Menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala lalu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh napsu dan kasar.

Rontaan Sasuke sia-sia karna tenaga Itachi lebih besar darinya. Ia hanya mampu menangis, menendang selimut dibawah kakinya saat merasa perih dibibirnya yang digigit ganas Itachi, "ennngh!" leguhan pendeknya terdengar seksi meskipun tertahan oleh ciuman. Itachi mengurut 'miliknya' tanpa permisi.

Sasuke menjerit dengan gumaman tak jelasnya, menggeleng kesembarang arah asalkan ciuman itu terlepas. Dadanya sudah sangat sesak. Merasa sakit dan juga kesulitan bernapas, "emmmph! Mmmhh.. Hah.. Hah.." napasnya berpacu dengan detakan jantungnya yang mendadak cepat. Rasa perih itu menjalar pada lidahnya serta bibir bawahnya yang digigit gemas kakaknya, "Jangan.. Ja-uugh!" kepalan tangannya memadat. Sasuke mengejang sesaat ketika Itachi melebarkan kakinya lalu memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang miliknya, "Sakit.." tangisnya bergulir lagi. Semakin menggeleng dan memohon tapi Itachi tetap tak menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Kakak.. Euuugh! Sa-ennhg sakit!" erangan seraknya menciptakan senyuman sinis dibibir Itachi. Kakaknya memasukan tiga jari sekaligus lalu mengaduk-aduk lubangnya yang terasa perih dan panas, "hiks.. hikss.. kakak.. ja..hat.." tangis Sasuke semakin deras hingga sesegukan.

Itachi mencabut jarinya pelan-pelan lalu menjilatnya. Melirik airmata diwajah adiknya dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itachi tersenyum meneduhkan, membelai Sasuke yang masih menangis dan mengecup pipinya. Menatap onyx yang dipenuhi airmata dengan tatapan sayunya. Cengkeraman Itachi pada tangan Sasuke dilepaskan. Membuat si bungsu menutup wajahnya lalu menangis terisak.

Itachi melebarkan paha Sasuke hingga mengangkang lalu mendorong miliknya untuk masuk kedalam lubang adiknya yang masih sempit dan sensitif.

"Aaaargh!" Sasuke kembali menjerit. Mencengkeram lengan piyama kakaknya ketika merasakan lubangnya dihantam lagi oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi yang tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berteriak dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibir, "Mmmpph!" meski menggelengpun percuma. Itachi tidak akan berhenti.

"Ssstt.. Jangan berisik, Otouto. Nanti orang lain bisa dengar dan lihat," kekehan pelan Itachi terdengar mengerikan. Jemarinya turun untuk menjelajari leher serta dada sang adik. Sementara ia masih menghantam miliknya untuk memasuki lubang Sasuke yang terasa sangat sempit.

"Mmmph! Mmmphh!" Sasuke semakin mencengkeram dada dan lengan piyama Itachi. Airmatanya semakin menetes tanpa henti. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Kakinya yang terbuka lebar mulai keram dan mengapit pinggang kakaknya dengan gemetar. Sasuke beralih mencengkeram seprai dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menahan dada kakaknya untuk lebih mendekatinya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan nakal itu mengusap pahanya yang terus bergetar. Menciptakan rasa geli ditengah rasa sakit. Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari lubangnya, entah itu darah atau apa. Yang pasti rasa perih yang menjalar disana membuat tenaganya semakin lemas. Isakan pelannya yang lirih mengantarkan Sasuke pada pingsannya.

...

"Ohayou, Otouto.." sapa Itachi dengan sebuah kecupan ringan dikening. Leguhan panjang sang adik beserta rintihannya melebarkan senyumnya pagi ini. Ia melihat sepasang onyx kembar yang mirip dengan miliknya mengerjap ditengah sorotan sinar mentari pagi. Tak lama ia melihatnya terbelalak.

Itachi tertawa geli seraya menahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang memukuli dadanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Lidahnya menyapu airmata yang kembali menetes lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang sembab.

"O ha yo u." ulangnya sedikit mengeja dengan suara mengejek.

"Lepaskan kak!" jeritnya serak. Ia sempat melirik keadaannya yang masih telanjang sementara sang kakak sudah memakai pakaian santai. Sasuke sangat malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semburat merah dikedua sisi pipinya, "Lepaskan aku.. Lepas.." suaranya melirih diiringi getaran diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalau kulepaskan kau mau tenang?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dengan segera ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membantu si bungsu untuk duduk. Walau terlihat kesulitan juga kesakitan. Bekas pemerkosaan semalam pasti masih terasa efeknya.

"Kenapa kakak melakukan ini padaku?" isakan tangis itu kembali terdengar. Jari jemari Itachi mengusapnya lalu mengecup kedua pipinya yang lembab.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga seperti ayah dan ibu,"

"Justru kalau kau melakukan ini kau akan kehilanganku! Kau sudah merusak adikmu sendiri. Kau adalah kakakku dan kita sama-sama laki-laki,"

Dahi Itachi terpaut jadi satu. Terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita bersaudara dan kita laki-laki?" nada geraman itu diiringi dengan cengkeram kuat dilengan Sasuke.

"Sakit.." rintihnya sambil menangis.

"Jawab!" bentak Itachi, sontak saja Sasuke tersentah lalu gemetar.

"Ini salah kak.. Saudara kandung dilarang memiliki hubungan terlarang apalagi sampai bercinta. Semalam kau memperkosaku, adikmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar berdosa!"

Itachi terlihat marah. Tidak suka. Tersinggung. Ia mencengkeram kuat rahang Sasuke hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan, "Kau sudah berani membentak kakakmu sendiri, huh? Persetan dengan dosa! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan harus selamanya disisiku!"

"Tanpa kau melakukan hal ini aku akan tetap selalu disisimu. Jika aku berniat untuk meninggalkanmu sudah pasti kulakukan dari dulu!" jerit Sasuke pilu. Ia meronta untuk melepaskan cengkeram Itachi tapi tenaga kakaknya jika sedang marah sangat besar dan menyakitkan.

"Tidak! Kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya, hah?!" sentakan itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Jika keadaan mental kakaknya semakin mendekati kata sakit jiwa, lebih baik Sasuke benar-benar kabur dari sini.

"Kau menakutiku. Lepaskan aku.. Biarkan aku memakai pakaianku, aku malu.." Sasuke menutupi tubuhnya saat Itachi melirik kulit mulusnya yang dipenuhi tanda kemerahan terekspose tanpa sehelai benangpun. Seringainya terpahat lagi.

"Tapi kau sangat manis jika tidak memakai apapun," senyuman mesum itu membuat Sasuke bergidik.

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras kak!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga. Mengindahkan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu. Sebelum ia menyentuh handle pintu. Itachi sudah menariknya lagi kemudian membantingnya diatas kasur.

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh pergi Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau dengar itu? Tidak boleh!" suara dalam Itachi menggelegar dikamar Sasuke. Alhasil bentakan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya. Menggeleng saat Itachi hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan dekati aku! Berhenti menyentuhku!" pekikan itu menciptakan tawa yang tidak terkontrol dari kakaknya. Tangan besar itu menahan kedua bahunya lalu mendorong Sasuke sampai terlentang, "Biarkan aku keluar kak.. Kau menakutkan. Aku tidak mau kau mengurungku seperti ini."

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" suara geraman itu lagi. Itachi mencekal lengannya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Sakit.. Percayalah aku tidak akan kabur.. Lepaskan aku kak.. Tinggalkan kamarku dan biarkan aku sendiri." rengekan Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin kehilangan kendali. Apalagi Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan Itachi.

"Tidak akan! Kau berniat untuk kabur saat aku tak ada kan?" tuding Itachi semakin gelap mata.

Rasanya apapun yang dikatakan olehnya takkan membuat Itachi percaya. Lagipula setelah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dan memalukan Sasuke juga enggan berdekatan dengan kakaknya lagi. Ia berencana untuk memasukan Itachi kerumah sakit jiwa. Karna itulah dia memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cekalan Itachi bahkan sampai menendang perutnya.

Tetapi sebelum Sasuke menginjak lantai, tubuhnya akan langsung ditarik kembali. Dihempaskan diatas ranjang dan Itachi juga menamparnya. Tidak hanya itu dia sempat meremas 'milik' Sasuke agar tenaganya melemah. Namun Sasuke selalu meronta tanpa henti.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakan keras itu menyebabkan Itachi menamparnya lagi. Sasuke kian menangis pilu. Kakaknya sudah berubah. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenali Itachi. Kecelakaan itu sudah merubah kepribadian serta otak kakaknya hingga melenceng.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.." suaranya kian serak. Kini Sasuke hanya pasrah ketika Itachi mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Dia sudah kelelahan meronta dan dia juga sudah tidak berdaya, "Kakak jahat!" sebuah elusan sayang mendarat dikepalanya.

"Kakak melakukan ini karna kakak menyayangimu," tersenyum hampa. Itachi mulai terlihat gila. Tertawa sendiri lalu mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan sentuhan kasar.

"Sayang yang seperti apa sampai membuatmu tega melakukan ini padaku?" tatapannya terlihat tajam dengan dipenuhi airmata. Itachi menatapnya datar kemudian menarik Sasuke dan kembali menciumnya.

"Ka-emph!" ia menggeleng lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak berdaya untuk meronta. Sasuke hanya mampu menangis semakin keras.

"Kau sangat manis adikku. Aku menyukai dirimu yang diam seperti ini," Itachi tertawa setan. Mengusap bibir bawah adiknya setelah puas menciumnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan tangisan pilu Sasuke. Ketidak warasan otaknya sudah mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Siapapun tolong aku.. Kumohon tolong aku.." Sasuke menggeliat dalam ikatannya. Terus meminta pertolongan dengan suara seraknya. Dan berusaha menjerit dengan suara keras walau itu percuma. Ditambah lagi Itachi juga membungkam mulutnya dengan kain. Seperti seorang tahanan yang tengah disekap. Sasuke hanya meringkuk sambil menangis terisak.

...

"Mmmhhh.. Hmmmph.."

Berapa kalipun Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri hasilnya akan sama saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia diikat dan selalu diperlakukan seperti seorang tawanan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Keadaan seperti berbalik. Bukan dirinya lagi yang mengurus Itachi tetapi Itachi yang mengurus dirinya.

Terkadang Itachi kehilangan kendali dan memperkosanya lagi. Melakukan tindakan pelecehan berulang kali sampai Sasuke merasa putus asa setiap waktu. Kesempatannya untuk kabur dari sekapan kakaknya semakin tipis.

"Ummph!"

Tak lama ia memberontak lagi ketika melihat Itachi memasuki kamarnya dengan sebilah pisau. Memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak terbaca. Pembawaannya sangat tenang tapi menakutkan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Mmmph.. Mmmph.." Sasuke menggeleng kuat. Ia menyeret tubuhnya sampai menyentuh sandaran ranjang. Menatap kakaknya yang beringsut mendekatinya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Sudah saatnya kita menyusul ayah dan ibu, adikku sayang," ujar Itachi datar. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan pisau dengan seringai menakutkan. Itachi mendekatkan ujung pisau itu kearah wajah Sasuke. Membuat adiknya semakin ketakutan dan menangis walau matanya sudah sangat sembab.

"Ayo.. Kuantarkan kau terlebih dahulu setelah itu giliranku," kekehan kering Itachi membuat Sasuke bergidik. Walau menggeleng seribu kalipun hasilnya akan tetap sama.

"Mmmhh.. Mmmph.." Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya yang tersumpal berusaha untuk bicara. Hal itu dimengerti oleh Itachi yang lekas melepaskan kain dari mulut adiknya, "Kakak jangan lakukan itu.. Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pernah suka jika kau melakukannya,"

"Kata siapa? Ayah dan ibu justru ingin kita cepat-cepat menyusulnya,"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" jerit Sasuke. Ia memundurkan kepalanya saat pisau tajam itu membelai wajahnya dengan gerakan lembut, "Jangan kak.." pintanya memohon.

"Maaf adikku.. Tapi aku harus melakukannya." tangan Itachi terangkat tinggi, namun teriakan Sasuke menghentikan ujung pisau yang nyaris menembus bola mata adiknya.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku kak.. Oke, oke, kita akan menyusul ayah dan ibu tapi biarkan aku mengurusmu untuk yang terakhir kali," bujuk Sasuke gemetaran. Jantungnya terpompa kuat ketika melihat ujung pisau itu didepan matanya.

"Untuk apa?" Itachi nengernyit heran.

"Kau lupa. Aku masih memiliki janji dengan mereka untuk mengurusmu sampai aku mati. Jadi biarkan aku melakukannya sebelum kita menyusul mereka," mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Sasuke mencoba menipu kakaknya. Dilihatnya Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seperti tengah berpikir, "Tolong lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku menyuapimu makan dan minum obat untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sasuke menahan debaran jantungnya. Menatap Itachi penuh permohonan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang merajuk dulu.

"Oke, baiklah.. Tapi ingat jangan coba-coba untuk kabur adikku." nada ancaman itu mengalun ditelinganya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu melihat Itachi meletakan pisau itu diatas kasur dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan ikatan Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku disini." Sasuke bangkit lalu memungut piyama miliknya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambilkan Itachi makanan dan juga obat-obatan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali lagi dan lekas menyuapi kakaknya makan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Namun, bedanya kali ini Sasuke terlihat gemetar. Melirik pisau yang ada dibelakang kakaknya dengan pandangan ngeri. Saat memberikan Itachi obatnya dan meminumkan segelas air, tangannya semakin gemetaran.

"Kemari.." Itachi menarik Sasuke semakin mendekat. Ia tersenyum membelai wajah adiknya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir mungil yang sangat manis itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dalam ciuman itu hanya Itachi yang mendominasi. Seperti yang sebelumnya, Sasuke tak pernah membalasnya. Tapi kali ini ia membiarkannya tanpa memberontak. Membuka mulutnya saat Itachi menjilat kecil bibir bawahnya untuk bertamu. Menyapu seluruh rongga manis Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan satu celahpun.

"Kau adik yang manis.." Itachi menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Sasuke setelah menciumnya, "Jadi.. Uuh.." tangannya spontan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Kenapa.. Pusing?" tubuhnya terhuyung lalu mendekap Sasuke.

"Kau lelah.. Tidurlah sebentar.." Sasuke berbisik sambil mengusap punggung kakaknya.

"Hn." gumaman singkat itu mengantarkan Itachi pada alam mimpi.

Setelah memastikan Itachi telah tertidur karna obat tidur yang telah ia campurkan kemakanannya, Sasuke langsung melempar pisau yang ada diatas kasurnya lalu membaringkan kakaknya. Ia menunggu petugas rumah sakit jiwa yang telah ia hubungi diam-diam saat izin kedapur barusan.

Karna takut Itachi terbangun lebih cepat. Sasuke mengikat kakaknya sendiri. Dia takut Itachi akan mengamuk lagi lalu melanjutkan niat membunuhnya saat bangun nanti.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengintip kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi jeruji besi.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Itachi dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa. Sesuai dugaannya. Saat kakaknya sadar ia lekas mengamuk dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. Bahkan beberapa petugas tampak kewalahan untuk menenangkannya. Alhasil Itachi dibiarkan terikat dikamar rawatnya dan dirinya seperti diisolasi dari para penghuni kejiwaan lain.

Seorang dokter menghampirinya lalu menepuk pelan bahunya, "Tenanglah.. Kakakmu akan aman disini. Memang sulit menyembuhkannya karna dia sangat cerdik dan sering berpura-pura bersikap normal. Tapi kami tidak akan tertipu, dan sebaiknya kau juga tidak." penjelasan sang dokter membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu menjejakan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar isolasi Itachi. Hatinya pilu melihat kakaknya yang lagi-lagi duduk dipojokan kamar, namun bedanya tangan dan kakinya terikat sekarang. Sebuah kain tebal juga menyumbat mulutnya, menyangga kedua baris giginya. Dokter mengatakan Itachi selalu menggigit petugas yang hendak mengurusnya saat orang itu sedang lengah.

Berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sasuke berjongkok didepan Itachi lalu mengusap sayang rambutnya. Terlihat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan sendunya. Tersirat kerinduan dan juga kepedihan dalam sorotan kelam itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ketika melihat Itachi menggerakan bibirnya. Ia tahu kakaknya ingin bicara karna itu ia melepaskan kain yang menyumbat mulut kakaknya.

"Sasuke.." panggilan berat dengan penuh kasih sayang itu membuat Sasuke rindu.

"Hn. Kakak akan baik-baik saja disini. Maafkan aku.. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karna kakak semakin kehilangan kendali," Sasuke berkata lirih. Ia masih mengusap rambut Itachi lalu turun untuk menyentuh wajahnya, "Aku menyayangimu karna itulah cepat sembuh agar kita bisa bersama lagi."

Bibir Itachi bergetar dan tak lama ia menangis. Menyebabkan hati Sasuke semakin pilu dan sakit. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dihadapan sang kakak kemudian menariknya untuk ia dekap. Tangannya mengusap punggung Itachi dan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerang. Merasakan gigitan kecil dilehernya beserta hisapan yang sangat kuat.

Spontan Sasuke mendorong dirinya menjauh lalu menyentuh bekas kemerahan yang dibuat kakaknya pada lehernya. Dengan degupan jantungnya Sasuke berusaha menatap seringai tajam Itachi beserta ekspresinya yang menakutkan. Untung saja kakaknya terikat kalau tidak saat ini Sasuke pasti sudah diserang.

"Kakak.." terlihat sekali Sasuke shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itachi menyeringai semakin lebar seraya menjilati bibir bawahnya mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis adikku," dan ucapan itu tidak mengubah apapun. Itachi masih sama dengan seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin ia takkan pernah bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya, "Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuh manismu lagi."

Kali ini Sasuke membeku.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Huahaha.. Maafkan saya kalo ficnya nista. Ini request dari **Shin Ayumi.** Sebagai sesama fans ItaSasu tapi kita sepakat untuk membuat lemonnya ga terlalu frontal. Hahaha iya kan Ayumi-chan? #KedipKedipGenit


End file.
